


The Human Underling is Sad

by DChan87



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Gen, I can't believe I made a fanfic for this show can you?, King is a Good Friend, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz is not oblivious, Luz will confess when she's ready, Wingman King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: King may be a Demon, but even he knows that Luz and Amity like each other THAT way and Luz isn't as oblivious as she seems.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	The Human Underling is Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that Luz has a lot on her mind, and might not be ready to enter a relationship with Amity just yet.

“BYYYYEEEE, AMITYYY!”

Luz watched Blight walking away from the Owl House’s front porch. Next to her, King jumped up and down, making that adorable squeaking sound of his, also saying goodbye. Amity had helped her study for an abominations test, and King noticed something; Blight’s face often turned red in Luz’s presence, something he was unfamiliar with. Was she angry? No, she wasn’t. It dawned on King that Blight wasn’t angry at Luz. In fact, seeing a soft look in the other girl’s eye made him realize something. He first suspected it watching the Grom dance, but now he knew that Amity had a crush on Luz.

He may be a demon unfamiliar with humans, but he’s not stupid.

And as he looked up, he saw the same expression on Luz’s face, only… sadder? Again, he’s not stupid.

“She likes you,” he said.

“Yeah, I know.”

“You like her, don’t you?” he asked.

“Yeah, she’s a great friend!” Luz replied. She didn’t turn to him. She must have been ignoring his disapproving glare.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” he said. “Just _tell her!_ ”

To his surprise, Noceda’s eyes narrowed, sadly. Her smile disappeared. “But… what about Eda. And Belos?”

“Oh,” King sighed. “So, you’re not going to…”

“Not yet. But I will when I’m ready.” Her voice cracked, and she tried to stop that human thing that makes water run down her cheeks.

Hurt to see his human underling so sad, King climbed up on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Luz returned the favor, scratching his jaw. “Thanks, King,” she said.

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Owl House over the weekend and I can't get this show out of my head. I've been sucked into your fandom!


End file.
